If I Were a Princess
by Celeste-poet
Summary: Every girl has imagined it:what it would like to be a princess.This is drabble,thoughts from the scouts about why they would like to be princess—& maybe why they are glad they aren't. All scouts & Luna included!
1. Mercury

**Obviously I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Mercury:

I never have thought of myself as smart, but my friends certainly have shown me that compared to them, I'm pretty brilliant at times. Of course, I suppose it comes with the territory—I mean, I am the scout of Mercury. I am supposed to be the thinker, the one with a plan, the voice of reason.

So why not become a Princess?

I wonder sometimes what my life would have been without being a sailor scout, and I am glad that Fate has brought me this way. Now I even wonder if this is all Fate has planned for me. I mean, I love Serena and all, but why isn't the smartest of scouts become a princess? It seems perfectly practical to me. Put the smartest one as the leader of the group…this surely will lead to success. I'm not even the leader of the scouts—Venus is. I'm just the quiet one, the shy girl, who hides away in her books because she's so afraid of coming out of her shell.

But to become a Princess—much less, future Queen—that would be wonderful. I would enjoy having my own Prince Charming, someone who would be intelligent and understand me. Darien's pretty intelligent and would make a wonderful King. Oh no, but I mustn't think this. Is it so wrong just to even consider this, I wonder. King Darien…and Queen Ami…having servants…a wonderful palace with many fountains…with a gigantic library, full of every book ever published…beautiful children who are respectful, radiant, and smart…who wouldn't dream of having such things?

If I were a Princess, I would be so much more beautiful and looked upon so much better. I think I'm rather plain…nowhere near as beautiful as Serena and the others. They all have their own unique beauty. Princesses are never plain, though. They are always beautiful and charming. They are greatly admired for their looks and they always wear gorgeous dresses. If I were a Princess, I would have beautiful gowns (in blue, of course)…I would finally be gazed upon as if I was the most lovely woman alive. Everywhere I go, people would know who I am, and they would always greet me happily and treat me to gifts and such.

Not only that, but people could come to be for wisdom…like they did with King Solomon. People sought him for wisdom, and he became one of the most famous kings. He received much gold for his wise advice and stunning declarations. I would definitely be able to afford college if I received that much gold—but being a Princess, would I really need college?

There are so many wonderful things about being a Princess…but there is also so many hard things about being a Princess, too.

There is no privacy. If I just wanted to get away for a while, even as a peasant, surely people would recognize me and I would have no peace. I can't just escape and read my books all the time—there are always balls and things going on. I'm not sure if I could handle that sort of spotlight.

I'm not nearly as klutzy as Serena is, but I'm no graceful angel either. What if I tripped and fell because one of my long, beautiful gowns? That would certainly be embarrassing.

Also, there is so much responsibility when one is in charge of a kingdom. What if I made a bad decision? I would have to live with it for the rest of my life. Mind you, I would have the same problem if I became a doctor like I want to be, but deciding a diagnosis would definitely be on a much smaller scale than planning to go to war or something.

Oh, war. There are always wars. I don't like fighting. I don't believe anything is gained from fighting! People are always arguing…if only there was some way to ensure perfect peace…could I do that?

Perhaps I'll let Serena handle these things. But I'll always be right there with her, for a voice of reason. I will become the wisest scout she has, and she can always turn to me for advice. I think I can be content with that.


	2. Venus

**I know this is going to be full of grammatical errors. But first off, this is Minako we're talking about…she can be a little ditzy in her thoughts. I tried to make it sound like her as much as possible.**

**Oh, and I'm borrowing elements from the manga version. For those of you who haven't read the manga, Sailor V had a crescent symbol on her head until it was revealed that Serena was the true princess. Sailor V also claimed to have the Imperial Crystal, until Serena's tear turned into the real one (when she was crying over Darien).**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Venus:

I know I'm beautiful. I am the senshi of love, the wonderful Sailor V! I am the leader of the sailor scouts, excluding Sailor Moon of course.

How come she gets to be Princess, though? They used to think I was the Princess…Artemis came to me and everything…I was a scout long before the others were reawakened. I kicked some serious butt while I was going solo! Then here come the rest of the scouts, and suddenly, I'm not the only one running through the streets in a short fuku.

Don't get me wrong; I love my friends. I just miss being the only scout sometimes. They made a video game after me! How awesome is that? I used to be so famous just by myself. Serena even admitted to me that she used to want to be me…that is, until she got her own superpowers.

There's no "I" in teamwork…now we all work together. A lot of people have forgotten Sailor V, and now like the other scouts. I can't help but feel a little jealous—these people used to like me first!

*Sigh*

But yeah, about the princess thing…for so long, I even had a moon symbol on my head. I was so disappointed though when it turned out to be Serena. I am the most beautiful of scouts! It would only make sense to have me as queen! Or princess. Whatever.

I would definitely fulfill my dream of being famous. And rich! Oh, royalty is always rich. You never see a poor king or queen. That's, like, impossible. Royalty always has beautiful clothing…I would look better than a model. I would be the model for models! Everyone would know just how beautiful I am! I would be the most beautiful queen of all!

Queen Minako…it has a bit of a ring to it. I can just imagine a tiara…as beautiful and as bright as my own home planet.

It wouldn't be hard for the people to love me. I am the senshi of love! I could also definitely hook them up with their perfect partner. Artemis told me a few things about love potions…it could absolutely work out!

Now if only I had my own knight in shining armor…don't get me wrong, Darien's cute and all…but I want my own Prince. The one from a lifetime ago…but I'll never get him. Stupid Beryl—she tricked him into working for her, and now he's dead because of it. I'll never see my prince…*tear*

Speaking of which, that would definitely be a downside to ruling a kingdom—there are always people who are jealous and want to take over the throne for themselves. In every story I've heard about the Middle Ages, people were always trying to kill off the ruler so they themselves could take over. I don't want to fear for my life like that! I never run from a fight in the first place, but what if they simply poisoned my drink or something? How awful would that be?

Serena has to battle enemies all the time, too. They always have the same plan: take over the world, yadda yadda yadda. Wish they would come up with some original plan for a change. Anyways, she's always fighting them for our freedom. I fight with her too, and I know that Imperial Crystal takes a lot out of her. Plus, it's a little scary going up against the enemies that we have. I've died I don't know how many times. Serena's the only one with enough strength to bring us all back again, though.

The Moon Kingdom was destroyed once upon a time…what if my kingdom was, too? That would definitely be devastating. I can only imagine how Serena's managed to move through all of this, as begrudging as she is.

Serena might be a klutz, she's pretty ditzy at times (worse than me), and sometimes she whines a lot but she's definitely loyal and courageous. She would do anything for her friends. It might have taken me a while to get used to her being in charge, but I do have a hard time not seeing her ruling in the future.

I know I'm beautiful. And maybe I won't end up being a princess. I can always dream, though…


	3. Mars

Mars:

I am the senshi of fire and flame. I sense things that are beyond normal human capacity. I am brave, strong, and beautiful.

So why am I not a Princess?

Serena is about the worst person I could ever imagine becoming a Princess. She whines too much, she's clingy to her friends (especially poor Darien), she pouts, acts like a baby, and is very reluctant to face enemies at times. And you want to talk about being a klutz! I've seen her trip over a cordless phone. No joke.

We fight all the time too. She aggravates me so much! I would have thought that a "Princess" would have better manners and more courtesy than she does sometimes. In the beginning, while we were searching for the real Princess, I had hopes that it was me. It certainly didn't seem to be any of the others: Ami was too shy, Lita was hot-tempered (like me, I suppose), Serena was a klutzy and a whiner, and Mina…she kind of strikes me as ditzy.

I like being Sailor Mars, but why not a Princess? Can the fires that drive my passion for life reveal me as a strong princess, not a wimpy one? The world could use a girl—no, a woman—who is not afraid to speak her thoughts and to face the dangers of this world. Princesses can't be fragile; bad things happen to those kinds of Princesses. Look at Snow White…she was poisoned because she was too nice to a certain old lady, and if it hadn't been for a prince who just happened to be looking for her (too coincidental if you ask me), she would have been asleep forever.

I want my own Prince too…just not a cliché one. I want a real man…I don't even want Darien anymore. All he does is throw a rose at the enemy. Honestly… I want someone with as much fire as I have. I wonder if there are any people from my planet left…

Being a Princess would also entitle me to certain privileges. Never again would I have to sweep and clean this blasted temple. I love it here and all, but day after day, it does get rather old. I would be a very spiritual Princess…one who is in tune with her surroundings and the world. That's the Princess people should want—someone who thinks with her mind, body, and soul, not just her gut feeling.

If I were a Princess…Princess Raye…Queen Raye sounds better. Of course, Princesses do get promoted to Queens at some point…so much power…

I would be a beautiful princess, the fire goddess who rules a mighty kingdom. Beauty and power…such a deadly combination. My enemies would never know what hit them.

The palace would be grand…a large, marble building with fires down every hallway. In the throne room would be a great fire, the pure fire. It would be the one I consult before making any decisions.

I'm sure none of the other girls have thought about being a princess, much less in this much detail. Is it really fair to Serena to even consider this? Of course it is. We have our dreams. Who knows, it could have been any one of us who was the real Princess. Where would that leave her?

I wonder if she would be the same person…

I don't think being a princess would change me that much, at least as far as egos go. I already know how powerful I am and how my looks throw people (like poor Chad) off balance.

It would be nice to be a princess. I just wish that I could at least live one day of my fantasy.


	4. Jupiter

Jupiter:

Oh yeah, I kick butt! That's because I'm the strongest scout on the team! Don't mess with me or my friends or you'll be sorry! Hi-yah!

I love cooking and gardening. I love creating life from a mere seed and helping it grow. I love life in all forms, generally.

So why am I not a Princess? A princess should be a caring person who loves life in any form and is willing to save lives.

Don't get me wrong; Serena's cool and all, but why can't someone else be queen? I mean, her kingdom—the Moon—it's so small! My planet is much, much larger than hers—in fact, it's the largest one in our galaxy! It would make sense that the largest planet would be the greatest. I mean, my planet could eat hers—haha. And I would know just the recipe…Moon Stew…better yet, Moon Pie…

Some people say I have a temper. I think of it more as compassion. I am a very passionate person in all I do. I also don't let people bug me and walk all over me.

Who says you can't be a Princess & still kick butt?

It would be pretty awesome to have my own palace. I can just imagine ACRES of flow gardens, with mostly roses in all colors. Maybe it would be a little out of character for a princess, but I could cook, too. I would prepare grand feasts where people from all over would come just to have a taste of my food. I would definitely solve the world hunger issue, too.

See? I have a good cause. Why, again, can I not be a pretty princess?

Serena's so lucky. She's a princess, she's got a prince in shining armor (who looks suspiciously like my old boyfriend), and she's going to have a beautiful palace in the future.

Princess…and maybe eventually…Queen Lita, the most beautiful and caring ruler there ever was! A queen who grows the most beautiful gardens and is a superb cook. But don't let her soft side fool you—she is not a queen to be messed with!

Queen Litana would sound a little better, perhaps. * Sounds more formal, more regal.

I would be a great queen, I think. I have all the strength of a goddess and all the love of a woman. Can't ask for much more than that!

I don't think a tiara would be very necessary. If you're fighting someone, you wouldn't want it to fall off, would you? I wouldn't, that's for sure.

I could be the strongest ruler of all time.

It's not a bad thought, really, but I wonder what the others would think if they knew I was even considering all of this. They're all loyal to Serena—they don't think about being a princess themselves.

I wonder what would have happened if Fate dealt us a different hand, though…

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**Lita was fun to write. Maybe because I can relate to her better…Anyways * Litana is a reference to Departure and Arrival: True Destiny of Queens, another fan fic I wrote.**


	5. Saturn

Saturn:

I am the scout of destruction and rebirth. Most scouts shun me because of my unfortunately circumstance.

I am also the Messiah, the true welder of the Holy Grail.

It would seem all right then for me to be a Princess.

Royalty is always full of power. Despite the fact that in my civilian life I had very little physical power, I am one of the strongest on the sailor scout team. I am powerful—so powerful, I could destroy whole planets at the drop of my glaive. If I were royalty, this would be my strongest weapon, and no one would dare to defy me!

_--Hold on there, Hotaru. I think Mistress Nine has rubbed off on you._

I remember that devil lady, Mistress Nine. She possessed my body once, and I was no longer little Hotaru. I became someone to be feared—someone with enough power to take over the world. Or, in Mistress Nine's case, feed a whole planet to Pharaoh 90. Om nom nom…

_But I overcame her. I defeated her, because my true scout form came to rescue me._

…Though I suppose I really owe that to Sailor Moon. She believed in my spirit and she returned the Grail to me. She was reprimanded by all of her scouts, but she didn't care. She believed with all of her heart that I could be saved—and I was.

I know we are supposed to protect her, and her daughter and I are very close…but sometimes I wonder if Fate has made the right choice. Sometimes Serena acts weak, like she doesn't want to fight anymore. I disagree to an extent—I think we should defend this planet with our lives, at least until it becomes unnecessary for people to argue anymore.

Being a Princess, though—I would certainly be spoiled. Never been so lucky before—Amara and Michelle do their best, but I miss my Earth father. He treated me like his princess, at least, when his evil side wasn't experimenting on me. I like gifts and treats and such…presents are very nice.

It is hard to imagine living as a princess…with rows of people lining up to bow before me, swearing their loyalty. My own personal satisfaction would include those who used to pick on me, having them bow before me, apologizing and begging for mercy forgiveness.

It's so hard to stay pure of heart after being controlled for so long…I am afraid that I could be corrupted or possessed—and then, all the freedom that I cherish would disappear.

_It's not fair._

I'll never be as beautiful or regal as a Princess. No one ever sees me as anything but a little child, even when I transform. I'm always the "baby" of the group.

Did they forget my powers? The fact I can destroy whole worlds? They used to fear me because they thought I would destroy the Earth, and they tried to destroy me first—well, not all of them, just Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Now those two are my parents. Isn't that ironic…

I wish I could grow up already and prove to all of them that I can handle power efficiently.

I can't become a Princess until then.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Gosh, writing Hotaru was depressing ******

**Hope you guys are enjoying their thoughts so far, though.**


	6. Uranus

Uranus:

I am the soldier of sky, as always, appearing beautifully! I am faster than the wind and stronger than any normal man…

So why can I lead my own country?

I'm not sure if Princess would be the right title for me. I always see Michelle as my Princess. If I could just get people to accept us the way we are, we could rule together—as Queens of a new age! We would be stronger than Serena…

Serena…she is quite a beauty, but she does not appear to have the true fighting spirit of a sailor senshi. She whines, she acts un-princess-like, and is weak-minded, believing there is good in everyone, even her enemies. You can't win a war that way. No enemy is going to just give up when you do.

I could win a war. I am prepared to do anything—even deceive—in order to ensure justice will be served. Michelle and I were "traitors" once. We weren't afraid to make a sacrifice in order to strike a blow against Galaxia.

We lost that battle though. I was humiliated and almost wished Serena had not saved my Star Seed.

Princess Amara, Queen Amara…well, it might work.

I know when the winds of change are coming. I can feel them in the air as the breeze grazes my cheek, whispering…whispering…

I'm not aiming to be a drop-dead gorgeous royal figure. That's for dear Michelle. I want to be the strong leader, the dominant scout—a Queen with power and speed unmatched.

I wouldn't want silly dresses or fancy jewels. A nice suit would do. Maybe I could pull off a Prince…Michelle already calls me a King anyways…but that's personal, that is…

Power. And strength. That makes up the foundation of a good kingdom. But even as strong as I am, I have to admit, I have my weaknesses.

If something were to happen to Michelle, I would be devastated. I already watched her die once—and I still can't get that image out of my mind. I could never bear to see that happen again. *Shiver* How would I be able to lead a country, or the world, after that? Am I strong enough?

Maybe Serena's onto something. She alone welds the power of the Imperial Crystal, and despite all of her shortcomings, she always manages to save lives.

She has such a pure heart, too. Mine is full of selfish needs and lies. She would tell the truth where I would just lie and not even think twice about it. She would try and save the soul of an evil being where I would just slash it to pieces and be done with it. Serena takes the time to make sure justice is served by the book. I cut the edges sometimes—but it's faster that way. I'm all about speed. Can't afford to get my heart wrapped up in these things.

It is necessary, though, to smudge the truth. If you tell all of your secrets to your advisors, then you lose much of your power by allowing yourself to be vulnerable. I build my walls, I burn my bridges—no one will be able to break those barriers, save for Michelle. As long as I stay distant from those around me, I can detach myself from the situation and see the most practical solution.

My father would be proud, if he only knew how far I have gotten.

I outraced my past a long time ago, though. I will continue this race, wherever it leads me, whatever hurdles I have to jump, wherever I go—I am like the wind.

I will stay strong.


	7. Neptune

Neptune:

I feel the waves as they crash on the shore. I am the fated water scout, appearing beautifully! I am the daughter of the sea.

I wonder, though, as I look back upon my life—what would it be like to be the Princess?

I know we do our best to protect Serena. But that is all we seem to do! We die for her (although she brings us back). Can't somebody else be the damsel for a change? Like…me?

I wouldn't mind Amara being my prince or king. She treats me so well as it is—I can only imagine what it would be like to be treated that way by people who see me as royalty.

Amara would make a good knight in shining armor, riding upon a lovely white horse. Oh, a fantasy…

My palace would be Atlantis, definitely. We would have enough power to revive it. Such a wonderful place it is. Of course, the sea is full of wonderful places—but Atlantis is majestic. Even the thought of it gives me chills.

Princesses are always so attractive. According to Amara, though, I already look so much like a princess to begin with—all I would need is the perfect dress. It would flowy with ripples like the ocean.

She and I talked about it once—about ruling the kingdom together. She may have forgotten, since this was a while back, but I haven't. We discussed if we should just take control ourselves, for everyone's benefit. "What if the princess revealed herself, though, and wanted to battle for the spot?" Amara asked me.

"If she deserves it, she would win it back, no problem. It would be a test of her power and strength."

We even put it into effect after Pharaoh 90 was destroyed. We challenged Serena. Her Imperial Crystal made her invincible, however, and we could not harm it. Amara and I bitterly admitted defeat.

If I had the Imperial Crystal, though, nothing would defeat me. I've seen that crystal perform many miracles—maybe it could make _me_ the Princess. No buns, though. I like my hair the way it is.

Oh, to be royalty—to rule the seas and the world—to rule the entire galaxy! That would be amazing. I know I could lead people. I wonder, though…Amara and I aren't exactly going to be expecting children…who would our heirs be? That's a strange thought. Maybe the crystal can perform that kind of miracle? Is that even possible?

What am I saying? The crystal sent all of us 1000 years into the future and has protected all of us from evil. Surely something as small as starting life would be no large stretch of its potential power.

I sometimes secretly hope that one of two things will happen: that Serena will grow up and prove us all wrong, or that she will be determined unfit to be queen, and perhaps Amara or I could step up to the plate. Or perhaps Amara and I could rule somewhere else…if not in this lifetimes or in this galaxy, then somewhere completely different in a new incarnation. And I know Amara would stand by my side as we ruled together in the stars.


	8. Pluto

**Edited:**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Pluto:

I normally wouldn't even question my loyalty to the royalty of the Moon Kingdom. However, after many centuries of being alone, I had plenty of time to think things through. I have, therefore, come to the following conclusions…

1. People make mistakes—a lot. History repeats itself over and over again. I cannot even begin to tell you have many empires have fallen due to poor expansion techniques. If people actually paid attention in their history classes, they would learn this, certainly.

I have watched eons of wars from every time period there has ever been. There were times I wished I could interfere, but I knew that things would go the way Fate planned it. Nothing I could do would ever stop her from creating history.

2. People fight for unnecessary reasons. I watched a war start simply because one princes was jealous of his brother for having a beautiful wife (who, strangely, was also their sister, but this being the Dark Ages, that was acceptable practice). I watched another start because of a misinterpretation and misunderstanding. One king thought that the other called him a square cow, and thinking this was a severe insult, went to war with the foreign king.

3. People fight for stupid reasons.

a.)Sometimes they have good intentions, but not too terribly often.

b.)If people were more honest with each other, much conflict could be avoided. Pretty self-explanatory.

4. Humans are very cruel. They kill, torture, rape, starve, abuse, choke, poison, hang, run over, lie to, forget, hate, disappoint, ignore, hit, argue, spy on, deceive, betray, and cheat each other all the time.

5. Yet, despite all of this, humans are very kind. They love, kiss, shake hands with, agree with, ally with, provide shelter for, help, befriend, donate to, hug, rescue, protect, defend, die for, joke with, encourage, back up, heal, laugh with (or at), and work for/with each other all of the time.

Love especially inspires the majority of these actions.

6. Normal people can't predict the future, despite their vain attempts to do so. I find it rather amusing, but also very pitiful. Maybe that's because I have seen the future myself.

7. Thanks to considering #1-6, I now wonder what kind of leader I could be. I have lived many centuries, seen nearly everything, and yet, all I get to do is guard the time gate.

8. What if I was a Princess? Why can I not be royalty? I am far wiser than the rest of the senshi. None of them have seen what I have. I know how people are, I know how they react (I would be the best psych major ever). I can tell when people are lying. It's obvious, once you've studied it a while.

When will it be my turn to rule the world, or even the galaxy?

I've watched the Silver Millennium come to a disturbing and devastating end. I've also watched the creation and flourishing success of Crystal Tokyo. The gate, however, does not let me see any further than that. I can only assume this is because my time at the gate will be through by then.

What if I was to take over Crystal Tokyo myself?

9. It is so exasperating to watch Princess Serena make the same mistakes as her mother did. I can only imagine how Luna is able to deal with her. Me personally, I'd like to strangle her sometimes and tell her how to rule a kingdom! But fortunately, I have great composure, if not patience. I know she'll end up being a good ruler. I just have to wait.

10. Being a Princess isn't always about having money, status, or beautiful dresses—it's about representing your royal family and keeping a pure lineage of great leaders.

(I personally like democracy better, but that's a whole different tangent.)

Now if only I could find my own King, someone willing to accept my lonely nature…all those years I have been alone…

11. Despite these things, Fate has a plan already. Nothing I can do will change that. I have talked with her on occasion, but she is very cryptic and mysterious. I leave her puzzled and concerned.

Fate's plans usually work, though. If Serena is in charge, then it is for good reason. Serena does become a great leader as Neo-Queen Serenity, despite her flaws.

*Sigh*

12. It doesn't hurt to just dream…

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Wow. I feel like I just channeled a thousand years' worth of thoughts.**


	9. Luna

**I apologize for short chapters. There's not a whole lot to go on with just random thoughts like these. I love long chapters myself…**

**But this one is especially short.**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna:

I've always been the practical one. I try and advise dear Serena about how lady-like she should be.

I'm more regal and formal than she is, though. I could almost be Princess myself. Now that's a thought…

Princess Luna…that would be better than Princess Snow Kaguya for sure…

I could give myself my own advice. No one would tell me what to do—I already know how Moon diplomacy works. I would come up with brilliant plans to defeat any enemy that ever decides to attack.

I would be a pretty powerful feline, worshipped by my populace. Egyptians worshipped cats, why not revive that?

I'd never run out of tuna, never sleep on anything harder than feathers, and never have that awful kitty litter smell around.

There would be fields near my palace, where I could relax or run and catch birds.

_*Shakes head* Snap out of it, Luna! What are you thinking?_

I have a Princess who is semi-reluctant to take over the throne.

_And what, you think that gives you the right to take it from her? You made a promise._

I know. *Sigh* But waste not want not…

_That's not how this works_.

Come on! Endless tuna sounds good, right?

_Yes it does…but no. Serena always would remember to feed us._

Except last night, she forgot.

_She's human, remember? It happens a lot to humans. It's like they've got some sort of brain disease._

*Sweatdrops* I don't know about that. If they do, Serena's the biggest victim of it. She forgets all the time.

_So? Your point?_

All you can eat tuna! Ruling a kingdom that is both legendary and powerful! A paradise of a palace!

_Let's just see how things go. Maybe we'll consider it later…I can't believe I'm even thinking that. Serena is perfectly capable when she wants to be._

Yes, when she wants to be…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Haha, Luna's fun to write. Life from a cat's eyes…**

**I think I accidentally made her a split personality or schizo. That little convo just went out of hand, and before I know it, Luna's got voices in her head…**


	10. Moon

**Your favorite scout… 3 Saved the best for last.**

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Moon:

I'm a little clumsy and a little bit of a cry baby. But actually, I'm an agent of love and justice, Sailor Moon!

I'm in love with my soulmate and prince, Darien. We've been destined to be together for a thousand years! Talk about a long relationship…

That's not even the best part. I am a Princess! Not just any princess either…I am the Moon Princess One day I'm going to rule the world!

…It's not always as fun as it sounds, though. I've got Luna always lecturing me on what I should be doing all the time. I still can't believe she took away my comic books from me for a whole week just because I flunked my last exam…I know she means well, but she always seems to fuss at me. Not fair.

The other scouts pick on me sometimes, too—especially Raye. I have a lot of pressure on me to become a great leader. It's really hard…

I have been in a lot of battle, too. I've lost many friends and soldiers, but I always manage to get them back (which is a good thing because I don't know what I would do without them). I don't like fighting though. Too much pain and anger. So much blood. It's gross. Call me a sissy, but I've seen a lot more than any girl my age has, so I think I'm allowed to be like this.

I believe in peace and redemption with all my heart.

On the bright side of all this royalty stuff, I've defeated (almost) every evil thing that's out there—even people from the future! I'm sure I will have to face more in the future, but you would think they would learn by now that they will not succeed in taking over the world (which always seems to be their plan, for some reason). As long as I have Darien and the girls, I will not have any problems fighting for the future…or not fighting…I'd prefer not to fight…

I also like being more than just your average girl. I mean, come on, a Princess! I'm not going to be the girl who kept flunking math, or the girl who trips over everything or Meatball Head. I will be Princess Serena, heir to the throne of the Moon and Crystal Tokyo!

I know I will also have a beautiful daughter named Rini…sure, we may argue and fuss a lot, but we love each other very much. I'm glad I met her future self so I know what to be prepared for.

I think the best things I have right now, though, are my friends. They will always stand by me, no matter what. They don't even question my authority as much, not since I defeated Cahos and restored their Star Seeds. I know, in my heart, that they would never betray me and never try to take the throne from me. Okay, so Neptune and Uranus did challenge me once, but they had good intentions. They simply wanted to make sure I was "the One," the Princess that they were supposed to protect.

I miss my mother the most. Not my Earth mother, but my real one—the late Queen Serenity. I met her spirit ghost once. She…*sniff* told me she was proud of me. There are so many things I want to tell her, so many questions I have to ask…

But I'll never get that chance.

My greatest wish is that my daughter won't have to suffer and lose her mother like I did. It's a heavy burden.

I hope I will be a good Princess and even better Queen. I was reluctant at first, but I've realized this is my destiny.

And there's no fighting that.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**Poor Serena's a little naive. **

**/This is it for now. I do have a little spin off, called If I Were A Princess, Too…kind of a parody of this story. I hope you read it too and tell me what you think! Or not…whatever you prefer.**


End file.
